Ignored Love
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: Lucy Weasley has this feeling she's trying to ignore, one that Lorcan Scamander shares. Lucy and Lorcan love the rain. Though, not as much as they love each other.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV

* * *

Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to tell you when I realized it.

We were outside in the rain one day and then I noticed it was there.

* * *

"Come on, dear. We are expected at The Burrow in promptly ten minutes." Dad said, checking his watch.

"Coming, Dad. Let me get Molly." I nodded and walked into my older sister's room decorated in Ravenclaw's colors.

"Molly! Let's go!" I called while my sister had Green Day blasting in her ears. I could bet that she didn't hear me but she definitely saw me. She looked up in inquiry and I mimed taking off headphones.

She took them out with a sigh and got up.

Molly was a sixth year Ravenclaw with brains inherited from our father, Percy Weasley.

"Girls, down!" Came our mom's warning yell.

"The Burrow, Molly. The Burrow." I reminded her gently and she grabbed my hand and rushed down the stairs with me trying to keep up. She's had her growth spurt last year while I was still my tiny fourth year Gryffindor self.

"Hurry, girls." Dad ushered us in the wide fireplace and he and mom came in front of us.

"The Burrow!" Mom exclaimed and the familiar feeling of flooing returned.

When we got in the fireplace, I fell on my knees right after my dad walked out so I was in plain view. Mom was chatting with Aunt Hermione and Molly had gone to gossip with Augusta Longbottom.

"Good going, Luce." James snickered and I glared a him.

"Here." Lorcan Scamander muttered and helped on my feet. I brushed the ashes off my purple summer dress, considering it was actually summer going into my fifth year.

"Thanks, Lorcan." I mumble, turning as red as Lily's hair. I was the only one who wasn't Albus, James, Victoire, Dominique or Victoire who didn't have red hair. Mine was a brownish color.

"I think you can let go of her now, Lorcy Dorky." Lysander grinned and moved to my side as Lorcan let go of my arm. Lysander wasn't my boyfriend, not in the slightest. He was more like my overprotective older brother.

"Now that we're all here-" Fred began, glancing at me to see if i'd interrupt as I usually did. I smiled sweetly back at him.

"Let's begin the fifteenth annual Weasley/Potter/Scamander/Lupin quiddich match!" Fred announced, raising his arms over his head in a overdramatic way.

We all walked to the backyard where everything was already set up and we split into our usual teams. I usually played keeper but Lily declared that she didn't want to play seeker this time so I got bumped to her spot. Lorcan was the opposing team's seeker so it was me against him against Bludgers.

When the game started until presently, i'd had to avoid six bludgers that Albus sent my way. I glared at him angrily but he blinked innocently. I mentally hexed him in my mind. Victoire was too busy beating bludgers against Teddy to act like a good team captain and report a foul.

In the corner of my eyes, I caught sight of something golden whizzing around in the sky. I turned sharply and dived towards it, Lorcan on my tail. Then something hit my broomstick and I fell off, barely ten meters from the ground. I heard a yelp and then something thudded on top of me. I groaned and opened my eyes to find Lorcan's blue ones watching me seriously.

"Albus! Stop trying to kill your cousin." Uncle Harry scolded.

"Grounded, young man." Aunt Ginny growled,

"But I'm not on the ground." Albus called cheekily and both mom and dad shot him a black look that he must have not seen.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Aunt Ginny muttered and she brought Albus on the ground.

"Now you are." Aunt Ginny smiled brightly. Reason why she was my favorite aunt and Uncle George, my favorite uncle.

Eventually, I realized Lorcan was still on top of me, studying me. I cleared my throat and he scooted off but continued watching me. There was a tiny part inside of me glad he was watching only me, but I decided to ignore it.

* * *

I had just finished my seventh year and Lorcan and I were walking around a large park. He had congratulated me and i'd done the same considering he was a Hufflepuff in my year. Now, we were just walking around, admiring the views.

"Lucy, I have to tell you something." Lorcan said as we approached his car. I sat on the trunk and he stood half a meter from my dangling legs.

"So, tell me." I answered.

"Lucy, i've had a huge crush on you since second year when you stood up against Scorpius Malfoy teasing Rose. Lately, it's been growing and growing to a point where it isn't just a crush anymore. I love you, Lucy Weasley." Lorcan announced then took a deep breath and a step closer.

"What do you say?" He asked. I grinned and a feeling i've had for quite sometime got itself noticed. Drop by drop, rain fell. My hair was soaking and it was sticking to my face.

I wrapped my legs around Lorcan's waist and laced one hand in his hair and the other with his fingers. I brought the hand up to be at the same height with his head. Then I smashed my lips against his.

* * *

**This is a story I based off the picture. I hope you liked it cause it's a one chapter thing unless I get five reviews and then I give little snaps about moments that YOU will need to recommend. Remember: FIVE reviews. I wan't to see if people like it before I continue it. Thank you for reading which I guess you did since you got here.**

**November**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV**

"Listen to me, Lorcan!" I screamed at him.

"Are you listening to youself, Lucy?" He yelled right back. It had been two years since that day in the rain. When we reached the age of 18, we went off to muggle college.

A month ago, he came home, as drunk as one of the three blind mice who were singing jolly songs because of their whisky.

"I am! You have no idea what you are doing to me!" I shrieked, pounding my fist on the mahogany table.

"Tell me what I am doing, then." Lorcan growled, his deep breath stinking of alcohol. Not firewhiskey but of some muggle drink. Ever since that day, every night was the same.

"You drink so much that you can barely see right in front of you. You completely ignore me and you refuse to go to classes." I counted each thing off my fingers. "I don't know what's wrong with you." I added softly.

"Me? What's wrong with me? You haven't been the most supportive girlfriend, _Lucy_, and your best friend is a boy. One you are not related to. I worry myself _sick_ every time you are late 'cause you are 'hanging out' with Davie." Lorcan sneered.

"If you really trust me that little…" I trailed off sadly. I knew what I had to do.

"We're over, Lorcan." I said and walked towards my room to pack my stuff.

"Good! Get out of here, Weasley." Lorcan yelled. I flinched at him using my last name.

"I will," I said. I didn't raise my voice because I knew he could hear me over the eerie silence.

With a flick of my underused wand, everything of mine flew into a trunk that I shrunk to fit inside my purse.

I stalk back out and see Lorcan standing stonily with the door open.

"Goodbye, Lorcan Scamander." I whispered as I moved past him, standing in the fresh February air. With a last glance the house with the closed front door, I drove myself to the one person I knew would help me get through this.

I parked the car before I knocked on the large wooden door. I heard commotion inside and then the knob opened.

"Molly." I said and she opened her arms. That was all the invitation I needed.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Lorcan and I ended things. Molly helped with my pain.

I woke up with nightmares. I still do.

"Shhh…I'm right here, Lucy." Molly whispered, rocking me back and forth on my temporary bed. I've also been crashing at her place.

"Why can't I stop it?" I cried at the ceiling and Molly stared at me seriously, like Lorcan did when he fell on me that summer.

"You need to stop, Lucy. Go back to school, you've been missing classes. You're going to fail and you know Dad is going to resent that." Molly told me and I nodded.

"I know. I know, it's just I want the pain to lessen first." I admitted and her reaction was no where near as warm and fuzzy as I expected.

"It's never going to get easier. In three years from now, it's still going to hurt as much as it does now." Molly said fiercely. I gaped at her.

When my voice returned, it was a tiny squeak. "But it's too much."

"You weren't made a Gryffindor for nothing. I'm allowed to be wimpy because my house colors were blue and bronze but yours are red and gold. You aren't allowed to be a wimp. That is why I am dragging your butt to school in an hour for your English Lit class." Molly replied. She tugged me out of my warm bed and onto the cold, hard marble tiles. She brought me into the kitchen and with a swish of her wand, a warm mug of hot cocoa appeared on the island. I sat down on the stool and drank the cocoa down instantly.

"Better?" Molly asked, grinning.

I nodded, my stomach growling a little.

So that's why my older sister conjured up pancakes with a muggle dessert known as Nutella. I slathered my pancakes and ate them down as any Weasley would. My uncle was Ron Weasley so I had an appetite like most Weasley's.

Molly closed her eyes and muttered a spell under her breath. Five articles of clothing flew down the stairs and into Molly's arms.

She handed them over to me and I glanced at them. They were cute enough, I guess. There was a turquoise top with a shorter coral one on top and jeans for the bottom. I glared at Molly for giving me her impossibly high wedge boots but grimaced at the simple black hoodie. If she thought those would shield me from the cold, then she had to check again.

"I'm gonna freeze." I complained and Molly huffed and pointed a stern finger towards the bathroom door. I sulked as I strode inside large bathroom. I jumped in my clothes, magic helping with a couple loose ends and my hair that I made a side low ponytail as my brown hair curled over my chest.

I opened the door back up and spread my arms. "Happy?"

"Very, now hop in the car, I'm taking you to Poddle." Molly announced and she drags me off in her muggle car as she dropped me off at my muggle college, PoddleUniversity, in a muggle parking space on a muggle-dinary day. I strolled toward my Lit class with Molly's blue bag strap over my shoulder.

I walked all the way into class and sat at the back. When Lorcan came in, him having the same class as me, I simply turned my head and made a disapproving noise.

All throughout the class, he's all that would stay in my head with one word. Why. Why had he started drinking? Was I really that bad of a girlfriend? Was I a bad person?

When the bell rang, I stood up and waited at the café, ordering a coffee to buzz my mind and distract me from the thoughts that weren't leaving me alone.

* * *

I was originally going to wait for five reviews but my friend, nudge-monique gave me ideas as long as I continue it. So here you go, CuddlyBear. Here's your chapter. I expect a review for this! Now back to other people reading this, I just really want to ask if you could please review with your opinion. Even a simple smiley face symbol would do fine. I just really want to know that people are actually reading this. I'm sorry if I made Lorcan OOC compared to my first chapter but things that I do not want to come up with happened so he's different, I guess. Please remember this, whatever happens: Lucy and Lorcan will end up together.

November


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy POV

College had finished a year ago and I travelled with Molly to California, United States. Molly started her business in teaching a 'special' class for wizards and witches because they had closed down the schools in the States and England wasn't sending acceptance letters this far.

She so far had only gotten five students that had started a couple weeks ago. Three girls and two boys who had become fast friends from the moment they met. I'd come every now and again to check on Molly and her students always asked me to perform my patronus. They seemed to really like puppies.

"Please, Lucy." Thirteen year old Evelyn begged, using her chocolate eyes to make me cave.

"Nu uh. I need to go. Bye, Molly Dolly." I said and left the room. Ever since I hadn't seem Lorcan, I've been able to hide the pain much better. Molly had been right though. The pain was still as strong as it had been at the beginning, just now I could try hide it. My nightmares stopped too. My life has been perfectly okay without Lorcan Scamander.

* * *

Lorcan POV

I've been searching for her. Non-stop. Night and day. Twenty four, seven.

I shouldn't have let her walk out that night. I should have begged her to stay. I didn't though. I just let her walk out of my life and my house without a second thought. I did start to have second thoughts a couple days later. I went to go tell her that day that I was sorry but she didn't appear for class. She hadn't until the second week had gone by.

I let her slip out my fingers again. I'd expected to see her at the senior's graduation dance but she wasn't there. So I asked for help to find her. There was only one person who could help me.

"Hello, who is this?" Someone said politely into the phone. "Stupid muggle device." They said under their breath.

"Lysander? I need to talk to you about Lucy." I said in a breath and there was a sharp intake of one down the line.

"What do you want, Lorcan? You broke her heart. Do you really want to do it again?" Lysander hissed and I flinched, scared of him from over a thousand miles away. He was two minutes older, anyway.

"I don't, Ly. I want to find her. I want to get her back." I said enthusiastically.

"Good for you. I doubt she wants you back though. If you've come for help, know from now, I am not going to help you. Right now, you don't deserve her. Find her yourself. If you love her, you will search the entire planet to find her." And then the line went dead.

Why wouldn't she want me?

In less then a minute, I had everything packed and waiting in the car.

I left the bill on the table with the money it needed and drove toward the airport. There were some Thestrals in the forest behind it and they could try help. I could see them. I saw a man die when I was with my mum in the hospital to pick her up from work.

I dropped off the car with a scribbled note:

_If you've found this, then it's yours to keep. I don't need it anymore. Look under the car and you'll find the key_

_-The car's ex-owner_

With my shrunken trunk in my clasped hand, I walked to the forest behind the large muggle airport. There were hundreds of them there. I whistled for one and he came running. He watched me evenly and when I handed him a piece of raw meat, he gobbled it up and then let me on his back.

I slid on and whispered in his ear. "Take me to my Lucy."

And the Thestral pushed off the ground and flew above the airport and toward the woman I've loved since my second year.

* * *

Lucy POV

My dream must have been the strangest by far. Lorcan? Flying on a Thestral? To get me back?

I shook my head and relished my comfortable sweatpants as I stumbled into the kitchen, still half asleep.

Molly was there, getting ready for her mall day.

"Come on, Luce." Molly hurried me.

"Why?" I asked her through my jam sandwich.

"The mall day." Molly reminded me. I pointed to me. I was going with her? I thought she was going alone.

"It's my first free weekday and we need to hit the mall now or all the good shops will be closed or all the pretty clothes taken." Molly added and I grimaced, then started choking because the sandwich was still in there. Molly gave me a hearty slap on the back and I took a deep breath. Then I finished my sandwich.

"You, my sister, are gross." Molly made a face. I glowered at her as I slipped into my red polka dotted sleeveless dress and my sandals, identical to the ones Molly was wearing with her blue skater dress.

"There. Ready. Just kill me already." I moaned as Molly grinned and walked to the gigantic mall a couple minutes already. Aside from having to frantically pull up my dress or keep the skirt bit down when the wind was too strong, it was good. Our mother, extreme shopper that she is, would have been proud of us with filling three large trolleys with bags and bags of clothing and jewelry and make-up. Yup, she would've been proud.

* * *

I'm into reading this so much that I am actually resenting Lorcan for the moment. I have to work on my feelings. Anyway, I thought of bringing back Lysander for a teeny bit. I find it strange, on a completely different subject, that everyone's couples were mentioned but no one ever heard of Audrey Weasley? Who feels on shipping her with Ron, i'd be down to read that. If Cuddlybear's reading this, then she'd get the hidden meaning but everyone else, sorry. Give credit to my Cuddlybear, nudge-monique, for coming up with the idea of continuing this, with the idea of a fight, of him coming back to see her and everything. That pretty much that the idea credit goes to nudge. DAMMIT! DO I OWNLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THE WORDS IN THE REST? This is depressing. Besides, I found out that my first chapter was used for her school project and people in my school actually read it. NOT OKAY! :P. Bye again, cause I just can't seem to stop typing random things.

November


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy POV

"You can't do this, Lorcan!" I cried.

"I love you and I know you love me back." Lorcan insisted, grabbing my shaking hands.

"How do I know you won't hurt me like before?" I asked, keeping an ear on the front door when Molly could enter any moment.

"Because I know what I did wrong. I'll do anything. I promise. Anything for you, Lucy Weasley." Lorcan nodded enthusiastically, just proving his point.

"Really? Anything? If you really love me, let me send you out on this…quest, if you may, and if you return with what I asked you, you love me?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Anything." Lorcan vowed.

I started thinking of hard things. "Hippogriff. If you can bring me one, it shows you tried everything you could to win my heart."

Lorcan didn't move. Everyone knew that Hippogriffs these days were extremely hard to find.

"I'll do it." Lorcan said finally.

"I'll help with one thing. The last I heard they were in the Forest Of Dean, where Aunt Hermione and Uncles Harry and Ron hid when Voldemort was in power." I told him and he kissed my cheek before disapparating.

* * *

Lorcan POV

I arrived in the Forest Of Dean, where Lucy's two uncles and aunt had taken refuge during the war. My heart is pounding in my chest. I knew that the sooner I get a hippogriff, the sooner I return to Lucy. I take a slow step forward, not knowing where it may taking me but relishing the bright ten o'clock sun.

I heard coughing. My head turns sharply to the left and I do a jog towards it.

Then, I see something in the corner of my eyes and I run towards it. It's a young girl, no older then me, curling in the fetus position with her back towards me. I fingered my wand in my jacket pocket as I stopped beside her. Her long, thick, black hair covered her face. I leaned down and brushed her hair out of her face. I saw her equally black eyes look at me.

Then everything went fuzzy.


	5. Chapter 5

Announcement: I might be taking on a beta soon, if she agrees, and then the chapter would probably longer and better and stuff. I'll give you another shout when it happens. You're lucky I even posted. I started writing this half an hour ago, as you can tell by the length and it's a bit of a filler. I'll do more Lorcan view points because more action will take place from his side sooooo...

* * *

Lucy POV

Even if he didn't find them at first, he'd probably find them by the time now. It had been a year. A year!

I had just told Molly a month ago when my worry completely clouded my judgement on my job. Fashion designing.

I started telling the interns to mix the colors bright purple and pastel green, such a disaster.

I was very worried. What was he doing out there? Was he even alive? He couldn't be dead, could he?

Millions of questions were playing quidditch in my brain. What could I do without him? Was he alright?

* * *

Lorcan POV

Des was at the river, gathering water for tonight while I dug through bushes for food. The tree, merely a few inches to the right, was our tree. It's bark was carved with our names and a large heart surrounding them.

**_Desdemona+ Lorcan= eternal love_**

And it was true. Our love was going to be eternal.

"Love? Have you found any blueberries? I do love those." Des smiled fondly from behind her long, beautiful, black bangs.

"I'm sorry, my dear. We need to wait for autumn, now it's banana season. Is it alright if I go look for a couple in the tree behind the hut?" I asked and she nodded absentmindedly, already filling up the new bucket with clean, non-fishy water. I walked merrily towards our home, a cosy one-room hut that had a magical extension charm that I added secretly. Des didn't know about magic and she was a muggle but that didn't stop me from loving her at all. It was love at first sight, really. The second I looked into her eyes, I loved her.

Unconciously, my feet had led me to the large banana trees growing behind the house. With a big jump, I grabbed a branch and pulled it down, plucking some banana's off the leafy, thick branch.

With a grin, I twirled the banana stem around my fingers as I whistled a silly tune. My life was just fine, thank you very much. I had the woman I loved and that was all I needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Des's name. My beta who didn't beta this chapter because I wanted it to be a surprise for her, owns her: nudge-monique. This chapter is a cliffy so sorry if it takes a long time to upload the next chapter, im working on making it good.

* * *

Lucy POV

Two years and counting.

"You take over my job for a while. I need to search for Lorcan. Something's not right." I'd told Molly and after a minute of intense arguing, she complied.

"Be careful, Luce." Molly called as I stepped into the fireplace with my luggage.

"Bye, Molly. The Burrow!" I exclaimed, throwing the grey powder downwards. There was a _woosh_ and the feeling of being thrown from side to side and then I landed on my knees.

"Every time," James chuckled and helped me up.

"Lucy, dear. Come sit and i'll prepare hot cocoa for you. Stop lounging, Ronald and let your niece sit!" Grandma Molly coo'd then snapped at Uncle Ron who was lying down on the couch, flipping through a magazine. He immediately leapt a couple feet in the air and took a couple steps from the couch.

I grinned and sat down.

"How's my favorite niece?" Uncle Ron asked, ruffling my hair. He said that do everyone.

"Hmmmm…depends who you are talking about." I said mysteriously, a small grin on my face.

"Daddy? Can I have ten galleons?" Rose asked, coming inside the room. She was my least favorite cousin because she liked using people. She was nice when she wanted to but that was mostly just because she wanted something.

"Not now, Rosie. Go annoy your mother for money." Uncle Ron muttered and Rose stamped her foot and left the room in a huff.

Rose still acted like she was seven but she was just two years younger than me.

"RONALD!" Aunt Hermione's yells echoed from her room. She probably heard him.

"Tell me quick, then I have to apparate into Flourish and Botts for some books." Uncle Ron urged.

"How do you look for someone who is lost?" I asked, chuckling lightly at Uncle Ron's bribery methods.

My ginger uncle's eyes widened and he grinned crookedly for a moment before resuming a serious exp'ression.

"What happened?" He demanded, a tinge of fear in his eyes.

"Lorcan. He left two years ago and should have returned two months after he left. I need to find him." I cried out, tears prickling my eyes.

Uncle Ron shifted and reached in his jacket's pocket, pulling out a cigarette lighter.

"You said you didn't smoke." I accused and he laughed.

"No, Lucy. This is a deluminator. Back during the second wizarding war, I used it to find my way back to Hermione and Harry. You need it now." Uncle Ron said, pressing the lighter into my palm. I nodded my thanks and I apparated to the Forest of Dean. With a great sigh, I clicked the lighter.

_Ready or not, here I come._

* * *

Lorcan POV

I am nearly asleep and I hear a familiar voice call in my head. _Ready or not, here I come_.

I know Des didn't say that because that isn't her voice. I open my eyes slightly and see my beloved waving my wand around. Fear gripped at my heart, what if she won't love me when she finds out.

To my greatest surprise, she muttered something under her breath and a silver bat shot out of her wand.

"Tell daddy that I almost finished my job." Des said, her voice sounding quite different. The bat stayed for a few moments, staring at Des eagerly.

"Tell him that the lightning bolt man is almost dead."


	7. Chapter 7- The End

A/N: This is the final chapter and by far the longest. If I get three reviewers, I will post the epilogue once I write it. This was never planned to be a long story and I am honestly proud to admit that my second story is officially complete. The second this gets posted, the status will change and will stay like that, even if new ideas get thrown at me. I want to thank nudge-monique for coming up with almost 100 percent of the plot and everyone else for reviewing. For the first time and last time, I have a Harry POV. So without further ado...read on.

* * *

Harry POV

There was this pull. I was looking over papers in stakeouts and then something was whispering in my mind. Something was showing me the memories of the Forest Of Dean.

I hadn't gone back there since seventh year. I never wanted to again but my gut was telling me to. Grabbing my trenchcoat, I turned on my heal and disapparated to disappear into the luscious forest.

"Excuse me, sir." A sweet voice said, tugging on my coat's elbow. When I turned my head, there was a girl who looked seven. My heart melted at her wide dark eyes and her sleek black hair.

"Yes," I said cautiously, abstaining myself from bringing her home with me. The only thing stopping me was the remembrance at how at some points, Voldemort had used children of Death Eaters for tasks. It couldn't be possible, though, he was gone.

"Please help me." she whispered before turning tail and running further into the heart of the woods. Forgetting what I had been trained, I raced after her, stopping when she paused by a hut.

"What's wrong?" I asked her quietly, not taking my eyes off the house.

"I'm not sorry about this." The girl said, her voice sounding more mature.

You know, in my entire life, I don't think I have ever been taken down by a seven year old.

Lucy POV

I was close, I know I was. I could almost feel him.

"Yes," A familiar voice said. Not Uncle Ron nor Aunt Hermione. Peering behind the large oak, I noticed Uncle Harry racing off a little girl. She glanced at me as she ran off. Her eyes were red and she had a cruel smile on her face. My heart race speeding, I rushed to follow Uncle Harry and the demon child.

"I'm not sorry about this," the girl said and Uncle Harry got knocked out cold.

Running out from behind the tree's shadows, I kneeled behind my uncle and glared at the girl.

"Welcome, Lucy. Tell me, how it feels." The girl said, and she seemed to be having an instant growth spurt, growing centimeter by centimeter.

"Tell you how what feels? Tell you how it feels to kill a little girl who killed my uncle? I'll tell you how it feels when i'm done." I growled, leaning in to Uncle Harry's chest and hearing a faint heartbeat.

"How does it feel to have your one true love abandon you on the very mission to get your heart back? How does it feel to lose him to Voldemort's daughter, Desdemona Mary Riddle Voldemort, herself? How does it feel, Lucy Weasley, daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley and niece to the Golden Trio?" The girl, now woman, asked maliciously. Her eyes were as red as blood and her hair was as black as night.

"You?" I gaped, my brain not sending signals of my next move to my body.

"Oh, Lorcan, honey." Desdemona called and a certain boy stumbled into the clearing. My heart clenched at the pure adoration on Lorcan's face as he gazed lovingly at Desdemona. "I kill him, then I kill you then I kill Harry. No one would have a chance against my father."

I groped for my wand in my pocket, clenching it in my hand. Lorcan smiled at Desdemona Riddle as she lifted her wand and said the words.

_I am not a coward. I love him. I WILL save him._ I shouted in my head and pushed Lorcan out of the way, pointing my own wand at Desdemona Mary Riddle Voldemort and repeated the words back to her. "Avada Kedavra."

She hadn't been expecting that. That's why she died.

Pushing myself off Lorcan, I crawled quickly across the lush grass and pulled her corpse to Harry's almost dead body. I grabbed her hand and stuck a finger out, tracing the _enervate_ on his heart with her red nail.

Too much. This was too much. So I did the most cowardly thing I could. I began crying. Not just a few tears, but a heavy sob. I cried for Lorcan drinking and my worries that it was my fault. I cried for my heart breaking every time I saw him after that. I cried for my nightmares and I cried for the two years that I had been alone. Many sets of warm arms wrapped themselves around me and lifted me off the ground, now damp from my tears.

Lorcan POV

There was a snap and my eyes began adjusting. I saw familiar brown hair cascading over someone's small self. Lucy. She came for me. Sending a patronus with the message of needing help, I went to her and stopped right behind her crying form. Pop, after pop, after pop, sounded and the entire family, mine and hers, apparated beside me.

I told them a brief version of what I remembered and we all leaned in to hug her and lift her up. Her mother placing Lucy in my arms, she apparated, along with everyone else and a coughing Harry. Cradling her close, I turned heel and disappeared to The Burrow and set her down on the couch.

We waited for two nights and I was the only one who held her hand the entire time while she drifted in and out of consciousness. In the early dawn of the third morning, I brushed her hair away and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Lucy, and i'm sorry."

Leaning back and sitting on my heels, I gazed at my dirty trousers.

"I love you too, Lorcan Scamander." A voice whispered and I looked up to see Lucy's beautiful grey eyes staring at me, brimming with tears.

Now, for the first time in almost five years, everything was perfect. After all, as my brother once wisely told me: "if you love her, you will search the entire planet for her". And I did. I found my other half, after all.


	8. Chapter 8- Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

Molly POV

It was my wedding. I was marrying Lysander Scamander. It was strange how things were turning out. After Lucy had recovered from the night in the forest, I spent time venting about everything to Lysander who nodded understandingly. I hadn't known what had come over me, but I kissed him. And the best part was that he kissed me back. I didn't mind him being two years younger then me. Of course, liker every tough relationship, we avoided each other for a while then after a family dinner a month later, he kissed me under the moon. It made me love those nights were everything is so dark that you could barely make out a shadow and the only thing giving you light is the white orb in the sky. That night, right before the moon hid beneath the hills, he proposed. That night having been ten months ago. We were waiting for our siblings to propose so we could have a double wedding then take the rest of the time planning.

We did not have to wait long. Barely two days after, Lorcan proposed to Lucy who shrieked of delight and ran into my room. She had forgotten to say yes so I pushed her downstairs to a laughing Lorcan who kissed her. Then I told the both of them about Lysander and I.

"Merlin's boxers, Molly, stop moving." Mum complained, working on my hair. Aunt Ginny was working on Lucy's.

"Auds, Gin-Gin, are they ready? The bloody ceremony is starting in a minute." Uncle George asked, staring at my sister and I.

"Doing it the muggle way, indeed," mocked Aunt Hermione angrily, waving her wand and my white flower alice band curled around my head, the rest braided neatly. I glanced over at Lucy in her long, white, ruffled wedding dress that puffed out starting from above the hips. There was a thin sequined band around her abdomen and her tanned empty shoulders was hidden by her brown hair. The alice band surrounding her head was in an ivory colored flower and dark green vine. In total, she looked stunning. I was sure I looked okay. Just to check again, I looked down at my short white dress that ruffled from my chest down and the A-line sweetheart was bordering in sequins. Holding each other's hands, Lucy and I made it to the 'runway'. Walking in tempo to the depressing music, my heart was beating furiously. I was excited and hopeful and in love.

When we got to the altar, our almost-husbands were smiling tentatively at us and they each took a hold of their respective fiance's hands.

* * *

Lucy POV

"I do."

* * *

Lorcan POV

"I do."

* * *

Molly POV

"Forever. I do."

* * *

Lysander POV

"And Always. I do."

* * *

3POV

And that's how these two couples got married. Looking upon their lover's face, they saw nothing except the person they loved the most. That was exactly what they needed. It was exactly what anyone in love needed and still needs. All they need is love. Lysander and Molly love the moonlight and Lorcan and Lucy love the rain. But the thing they love more then the rain or the moon, is each other.

* * *

The end. There is nothing coming after this. I only got two reviews but I thought I could let it slide. :P

Thank you to LilyLunaPotter142 and CescaHerondaleMorgenstern13 for reviewing last chapter.

This is the link to the outfits, if my crappy descriptions didn't create a good enough picture in your head:

cgi/set?id=71375093

If it doesn't show up, then PM me and i'll resend you the link and try make it work. Thank you all so very much, this has been the best.

Goodbye, November


End file.
